particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davograd
Davograd is a region of Davostan and is currently the sitting Imperial Kingdom for the Imperial government of Davostag since 3296 to the present. The region is small, the 250th largest region out of 284 regions in Terra. It is the fourth largest region in Davostan ahead of Muronia. Government Davograd's capital city is Asgardia, which is also the capital city for the nation. From Asgardia, the Imperial government rules over the entire nation and the Royal government administers the region. Davograd is split into five duchies and four major cities: Asgardia, Davos, Thoria, and Hammerfest. Three of the five duchies are directly controlled by the House of Thor, one by the House of Strom, and one on the northern most tip is within their sphere of influence. The island has 19,994,298 people making it one of the most concentrated population in Terra. 2nd Duke of Asgardia: Imperial King Harrisen I 3rd Duke of Thoria: Royal King Mark I 1st Duke of Davos: Imperial King Harrisen I 1st Duchess of Hammerfest: Imperial Princess Sophie I Politics The politics of Davograd concentrate on progressive moral values and a skepticism of the environment. History In the early 3290s, the House of Thor immigrated to the island from Kazulia and quickly made it their base. From there they revolted against Satanic rule finally overthrowing the government in 3295 during the Davostag Civil War. After the war ended, Davograd was given the special privileged of becoming the seat of the Imperial government. Due to its location away from the mainland, the Imperial Monarchs are fairly removed from Davostan's domestic affairs. Davograd is the only region not to be directly affected by the Davostag Civil War or the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars. Geography and Climate Davograd is a volcanic island that broke away from Dorvik in ancient times. Its size is 100,200 km2. Periodically, the main volcano on Davograd will erupt causing massive environmental effects in the area. The interior of Davograd is mountainous with little civilization. The vast majority of the population is located on coastal cities. Davograd has a subarctic climate but with strong maritime influences that moderate temperatures. In regards to rainfall, the climate has semi-arid influences. Most of the precipitation falls in late summer. Average daytime summer temperatures range from approximately 55 to 78 °F (13 to 26 °C); average daytime winter temperatures are about 5 to 30 °F (-15 to -1.1 °C). Average January low and high temperatures are 11 to 23 °F (-12 to -5 °C) with an average winter snowfall of 75.5 inches (192 cm). The interior of Davograd is significantly colder than the coastal cities due to higher elevation. Economics In the interior of Davograd are various mining operations of precious metals and ore. Deforestation of the islands forests is also a major occupation. The fishing industry is present in every coastal city. Davograd is also a leading sponsor in geothermal and nuclear energy production to meet is energy needs. Tourism is small due to the oppressive Satanic regime, but a new skiing resort has been constructed in the mountains. Davograd has created a number of ferry systems to transport people and goods to the mainland and to the island regions of Muronia and Mordorstad. Before the transportation infrastructure was set up, Davograd had been fairly isolated from the rest of the Macon continent. Religion Davograd's religion has historically been Satanism, but since the arrival of the House of Thor the region's religious demographics have radically shifted to Soren, a pagan religion known for warrior gods. Now, the majority of Davograd residents identify with Soren. Patriarchal and Hosianism religions exist in Thoria due to the influence of the House of Strom. The Imperial and Royal governments of Davograd have a tolerant attitude towards all religions except Satanism. The official state religion of Davograd is Soren. Category:Davostan